


New Limbs And Surprises

by Angel_made_of_scars



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 09:57:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1383268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_made_of_scars/pseuds/Angel_made_of_scars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean grows wings from a witches curse and they end up not being such a curse after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Limbs And Surprises

"Son of a bitch that hurts!" Dean yelled, growling into a pillow. He was laying on his stomach after Cas waking him from unconsciousness. The new wings were painful and Cas had informed him they were broken in places and one was dislocated.  
"Dean, Sam has left, but he will still be uncomfortable if he hears you moaning from the next room." Cas grumbled. Dean blushed at that but made sure to be quieter in his grumbling. He knew Cas didn't know much about being human yet, but he also didn't want to explain why that sounded so wrong, especially when he had feelings for the guy.  
"I need to set the wings and fold them down or they won't heal properly. They will be gone in a month, the curse will wear off by then, but wings heal increasingly quickly. They will heal in a week but without being healed properly will cause excruciating pain." Cas explained. Dean nodded and hummed in agreement, and Cas counted down. When he said 'now' dean tensed but nothing happened.  
"Do it Cas!" Dean snapped.  
"You have to relax your muscles Dean, or I can't do that." Cas said sternly. Dean tried but he couldn't relax. He was truthfully terrified. The new limbs were hard to control and when they had first broken through his skin it had taken Cas a whole day to stitch his back so that it wouldn't fall apart. Now after a month, his back was healing quickly thanks to the wings power, but he still didn't have full control. They would jerk out sometimes and more then once he found himself trying to groom the large brown feathers. It was frustrating, feeling the strange feeling of something when he touched the wings, especially after Cas told him never to do that. Dean screeched when Cas popped his new wing into place while he was thinking. It hurt like hell and he was sure some colorful language came out of his mouth when it happened. Cas simply looked away guiltily, but didn't say anything for a few minutes as Dean fluffed the wings.  
"I need to fold them down, but it may be... Uncomfortable..." Cas said slowly. Dean nodded and sat up so his back was facing Cas and he spread his wings.  
"This may feel... Strange..." Cas said carefully, before starting to smooth down the feathers. Dean wasn't sure what to say when felt that familiar spark under his skin. It only got stronger as Cas smoothed his fingers through the feathers and down to the base where they connected to his back. That was when it became uncomfortable. Not for Dean, only for Cas. When Cas gently gripped the base of the wing joints and massaged, Dean moaned, feral and low in his throat. It felt amazing and Cas yanked his hands away immediately.  
"What the hell was that?" Dean panted, his voice still rough.  
"I-It's nothing- ignore it." Cas said awkwardly.  
"Keep going, I'll be fine, just finish putting the feathers down so I can fold them in." Dean mumbled. He gritted his teeth but wasn't able to cover the moan the escaped as Cas ran his blunt nails over the soft skin under the feathers.  
"Cas- Cas you- please- more- don't- I don't know- feels good- just keep going- son of a bitch!" Dean yelled when Cas stroked along the wing tips. Cas did his best but he knew Dean was going to notice sooner or later. He was horrified when Dean did ask.  
"W-What's that smell? Why are the wings damp?" Dean asked warily. Cas blushed bright red and looked away as he answered.  
"T-That's your pheromones Dean... I-I'm sorry if this is making you uncomfortable - the grooming process usually only happens between mates after physical activities and can be zapped clean if you don't have a mate, but since you don't have actual powers its more intense for you and... You are probably largely aroused by now... Just seeing another angel in this state is arousing, I can't imagine how you must feel having this done to you..." Cas mumbled the last part, his face bright red and eyes wide.  
"Wait- you mean... Arousing to other angels?" Dean asked. Cas nodded and looked terrified when Dean seemed to catch on. Even as a human Cas was getting off on this, and Dean wasn't sure what he should do when he saw how scared Cas looked. He felt a surge of sadness at the prospect of being rejected, and he pulled away from Cas.  
"I'm sorry..." Dean said quietly, folding the wing that wasn't cracked into his back and laying down.  
"Dean, I'm not angry." Cas said immediately. He knew while the hormones were raging through Dean he could take the slightest thing the wrong way.  
"I didn't mean to do this Cas, now you'll be uncomfortable and won't talk to me again." Dean mumbled.  
"I'm not uncomfortable Dean, I... I enjoyed seeing you feel pleasure..." Cas admitted. Deans eyes flew open at that.  
"If you mean that... Then finish..." Dean said carefully. Cas' eyes got wider if possible and he could feel his pants tightening. Slowly he helped Dean sit up and face him, and he looked into Deans eyes as he gripped the wings. Dean sat rigid and whined when Cas started stroking the feathers down. Cas was fine where he was, but Dean wasn't satisfied. He pulled away from Cas, yanking his pants and boxers off and Cas followed. Dean yanked Cas over to him and laid down, making a pained noise when the wings slapped against the mattress. Cas flipped them so he was on the bottom and Dean was on top, pressing their chests and groins together. Cas held himself against Dean, arching up and feeling Dean jerk uncomfortably as his wings demanded attention. Cas reached up and wasn't even gentle as he grabbed the wings, reaching behind Deans back and pulling him in for a kiss. When their lips met Cas was able to grip the base of Deans wings and Cas could feel the the dampness of the joints. It was intoxicating and he wanted to get closer, so he did. He flipped them and made Dean lay on his stomach, grinding his dick against the wings. Dean screamed in pleasure and was sure he couldn't even feel the pain anymore as Cas rutted down against him. He became silent as Cas rubbed his fingers through a damp spot and pushed a finger against Deans entrance. Dean whimpered and Cas slowly pushed in the first digit, making Dean squirm as the pain hit. He adjusted quickly, feeling Cas add another finger. He wanted that friction and Cas was on top of him, so he couldn't push up into him. He frantically moved up and down against the mattress, moaning as the feeling of his dick against the sheets overwhelmed him. He felt Cas add a third finger and scissor him open and Dean was nearly coming already.  
"Dean, I've never done this- but I'm about to try." Cas warned him, pulling his fingers out and lining himself up. Dean screamed as Cas pushed in all at once, hitting his prostate on the first try. His vision turned white when Cas nuzzled against his wings, smothering his feathers with soft kisses and gentle touches. Dean whined and Cas finally started to move, pulling out and slamming back in. He felt pain this time as Cas missed his target, and Cas slowly smoothed more feathers down to keep the pain from being unbearable. The pleasure slowly started to return and Dean hummed as he felt ready. This time Cas was careful, grooming his feathers while he slid in and out, setting a lazy pace.  
"Cas... Need more..." Dean moaned in a breathy tone. Cas felt the spark of new arousal at that and started going faster, slamming in and out and massaging the wings roughly as he held on to them like handle bars. Cas couldn't help but start to moan and whine as he felt himself nearing his orgasm. Dean was whining and that made Cas go faster, slamming his prostate almost every time. Dean knew Cas had never done this, but he also knew the pain of the miss when he slammed into him would keep him from walking straight for weeks. Still he was in pure bliss as Cas started chanting his name, his breathing becoming ragged and voice getting higher as he neared the edge. Dean made him stop by grabbing his arm and twisting, turning himself onto his back and spreading his wings under him. Cas pushed back in and grabbed his wings from the front, eyes locked on Dean as he chanted his name over and over. Dean reached in between them and rubbed his throbbing member, feeling himself nearing the end along with Cas. Cas had finished smoothing the wings already and knew he would have to fix the places he had grabbed all over again, but he didn't care about the wings anymore. Now it was pleasure, love, humanity all swirling around him and Dean writhing under him. The sight became too much for him quickly.  
"Dean- Dean- DEAN!" Cas screeched as he came, hands gripping Deans wings as he filled Dean. Dean came seconds after, the sight of Cas losing control making him go over the edge. Cas fell down on top of him with a nasty squishing sound as Deans cum spread in between them, but neither of them cared to get up yet. Carefully Cas smoothed down the rest of the feathers where he had balled his fists but Dean was too out of it to feel anything but the tingling sensation running through his skin.  
"That was amazing..." Dean breathed. Cas hummed in agreement and stroked a hand through Deans sweaty hair slowly. He sat up shakily and helped Dean sit up, folding his wings in and staring in amusement at how the wings were more messy then when they started when he looked at them from the back. He chuckled and got up on shaky legs, getting a warm washcloth and bringing it back, wiping his chest and then Deans stomach and chest where it had spread. He turned it to the clean end and dabbed Deans head where he was sweating, before throwing the rag to the side and leaning down to kiss Dean.  
"Was this a one time thing?" Cas asked carefully.  
"Do you want it to be?" Dean asked, still breathless.  
"No... I enjoyed this..." Cas smiled slightly. Dean broke out into a huge smile and slowly Cas followed.  
"What?" Cas asked after a minute.  
"You're cute when you're nervous..." Dean said honestly. Cas blushed like a schoolgirl with a crush, or in Deans opinion, a slutty schoolgirl with toys in her bookbag.  
"So... Can we do this again later?" Cas asked.  
"Hell no, not today! I'm beat! Although, if I still have any feeling in my legs then maybe tomorrow we can, uh- groom my wings again." Dean said nervously, his cheeks turning more red than before.  
"So... You won't regret this? And you'll have a relationship with me?" Cas asked.  
"Of course we can have a relationship... And I feel kinda guilty for going so fast, but I don't regret doing this... I just wish we waited... But given the chance, if I had known this would happen today, I wouldn't have stopped it. I'm glad we did this... And I can't wait to try again... But I promise this won't just be sexual... I really do like you Cas, I have for a while... But I need you to know that I don't wanna screw up... You have to tell me if you think I'm being a dick, because I don't wanna hurt you... That's why I didn't admit to liking you before... Everyone I've ever felt feelings for either died or... Well Lisa and Ben lost their memory, but everyone else died... I don't want you to get hurt... Just explaining this is making me nervous about screwing this up..." Dean said sadly.  
"Dean, you won't hurt me... I've seen you at your worst... I dragged you from a pit of your own worst nightmares and saw it all... I want to see you cry and scream and be able to hold you and be there for you... I've felt something for a long time Dean... I won't give up on you and if you don't give up on me, we can make this work." Cas said comfortingly. Dean smiled and let out a relieved breath as he laid back against the pillows, pulling the still naked Cas down beside him. Cas blushed as he realized that and got up, grabbing their boxers from the floor and handing a pair to Dean. They slipped them on silently and Dean smiled when Cas laid with his body pressed against Deans.  
"My wings are still ruffled aren't they?" Dean asked chuckling.  
"Yes..." Cas said guiltily. Dean smiled and wrapped an arm around Cas smugly.  
"That's ok, we'll just fix them tomorrow."


End file.
